Finding the Father
by QweenGwen
Summary: SEQUEL to THE WICKED FATHER After discovering William Reid is not his biological father, Reid finds himself outside of Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. Starts after Amplification and through season 5 for Criminal Minds and during season 6 of House. established Morgan/Reid. WARNING: mentions of past drug abuse, child abuse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Oh my gosh I am so sorry for the delay in this, I found an old one shot I was working on, and then school, and either way I am sorry. There is no excuse for my tardiness. Good news: I am on spring break so I have a week of free time. :) Bad news: I have no ownership of Criminal Minds, nor Morgan and Reid. OMG who is excited for CM this week. They are finally doing a second part to Profiler Profiled. My poor Morgan! Ok so back to the story, Reid, Reid like the wind.**

* * *

"So are we just going to sit here?" Morgan asked Reid. They had been sitting in Morgan's car, parked for almost a half hour.

"I don't know if I want to do this." Reid admitted, fingering the strap of his messenger bag.

"I know you're a little nervous about this, especially given what we know about him, but you'll never really know anything unless you get out of the car."

Reid nodded, took a deep breath and opened the car door. 'This is it' Reid thought to himself, 'Wow, after everything in the last six months he might just have something good.'

Morgan watched as Reid stepped out of the car, thinking back to the events that landed them outside Princeton Plainsboro Hospital.

* * *

_Six Months Earlier (two days after the proposal)_

"Derek baby, I haven't heard from you in forever!"

"I know, Momma I'm sorry just been busy with work" Morgan tried to explain.

"That's no excuse, but I forgive you. How are you? How's Spencer doing?" his mother asked.

"Well actually that's why I'm calling. Spencer and I have something to tell you"

"Hi, Fran" Spencer called into the phone.

"Oh hello, Spencer dear, now what did you two want to tell me?"

"One of your babies is marrying a doctor, momma" Morgan told his mother. Reid blushed at the statement. He definitely wasn't expecting him to say it quite like that.

"Oh, Derek finally! Congratulations!" his mother exclaimed, "Now when am I getting my grandbabies?"

Derek groaned, "Momma, go bug Des or Sarah about that." Morgan took his mom off of speaker and finished his conversation with her. Reid took the time to clean up their long forgotten breakfast dishes.

Reid was at the sink, Morgan had just finished talking with his mother and came into the kitchen. He walked up to Reid, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. A year ago, Reid would have flinched at the touch, moved away or tensed up, but now he just relaxed into it. Just that small action of having Reid pressed back onto him made Morgan so happy.

"Damn, pretty boy" Morgan whispered into Reid's ear, "never thought doing dishes could be a turn on."

Reid gave a small laugh, "Derek, everything is a turn on to you. You're insatiable."

"Well last night you didn't mind" Morgan countered, "or this morning."

"Did I say I minded now?" Reid said while turning to face Morgan. He placed a kiss on Morgan's jawline, trailing more down to his neck, and finally stopping on the darker man's collarbone, attacking it. Morgan moaned. Upon hearing this, Reid shoved Morgan back up against the fridge, and claimed Morgan's lips.

After a while, needing air, the two broke the kiss. Morgan couldn't control himself any longer, "Bedroom now."

"Ahh, I love Caveman Derek" Reid teased. Morgan responded by taking Reid's mouth once more, pulling Reid close to him. He then lifted Reid and carried him to their room.

"Damn, I love when you call me that" Morgan admitted.

Reid smiled, "Oh, really? Well Caveman Derek, what do you want to do now?"

"Shhh, I'll show you."

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"Conference room in five," JJ called out to the team. Morgan and Prentiss looked slightly happy; they were dying under all the paperwork.

"Finally, I can't take any more paperwork" Morgan commented.

"What paperwork? I've done more than half of yours" Reid quipped. He was finally back to full capacity at work, and couldn't be happier.

"Oh come on pretty boy, you know you love it" Morgan tried, as they all walked into the conference room.

Taking his seat, Reid corrected Morgan, "No, but I do love you."

"Awww" the two heard Garcia, JJ and Emily comment, while Hotch stood at the door shaking his head.

"By the way you two are going to have to alert the FBI on your relationship" Hotch reminded them.

"Oh damn, ya I forgot about that" Morgan muttered.

"Do you think Strauss will let us both stay on the team?" Reid asked worry lacing his voice.

Rossi spoke up, "Don't you worry about her, she knows how affective this team is, even if she refuses to let us know that."

"So the case?" Hotch said, turning to JJ.

"Ok guys, this is a bad one." JJ finished telling the team about Sergeant William Hightower. The team went off to Detroit, then on to Canada. It was a tough case.

Hotch sat on the plane looking at his team. JJ was on the phone with Will, probably just needing to hear his voice. Prentiss sat with a book in her lap but hadn't turned the page in almost twenty minutes. Rossi sat beside him, reading over some paperwork. Then there was Morgan and Reid. Morgan sat on one end of the couch, headphones on, head resting backwards, eyes shut, with Reid curled up in his lap. Reid had his arms tucked under his head, clutching Morgan's thigh, with one of Morgan's hands rubbing the kid's back gently and the other twirling a string of the boy's hair.

Looking back down to the files in his lap, Hotch thought to himself, 'Sometimes there are no words, no clever quotes to neatly sum up what's happened that day. Sometimes you do everything right, everything exactly right, and still you feel like you failed. Did it need to end that way? Could something have been done to prevent the tragedy in the first place?

Eighty-nine murders at the pig farm, the deaths of Mason and Lucas Turner make 91 lives snuffed out. Kelly Shane will go home and try to recover, to reconnect with her family but she'll never be a child again. William Hightower, who gave his leg for his country, gave the rest of himself to avenge his sister's murder. That makes 93 lives forever altered, not counting family and friends in a small town in Sarnia, Ontario, who thought monsters didn't exist until they learned that they spent their lives with one.

Hotch sighed, looked back up at his team again, 'And what about my team? How many more times will they be able to look into the abyss? How many more times before they won't ever recover the pieces of themselves that this job takes?'

Later that night, Hotch was struggling to remain conscious. His thoughts swarmed to his family, his friends, his team, and his final thought, 'Like I said, sometimes there are no words, no clever quotes to sum up what's happened that day. Sometimes, the day just... ends.'

* * *

**A/N So my plan for this story is to have flashbacks throughout it. There will always be a time in italics for you to know the start of the flashback. Please review I love hearing what you have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here's the next chapter. I have the basic outline out for this story, I have 11 chapters so far and will be going to the end of season 5. This means yes the Hotch/Foyet, Haley's death will all be in this story. I will also include the wedding and meeting House. Criminal Minds is still not mine. Ok well that's enough of that. Reid till your heart's content.**

* * *

A shiver ran through Morgan, as the memories flooded his brain. That case was tough on all of them, and then not even a day later they were out on another case. A case that got Reid shot, while unknown to them Hotch fought for his life. Another shiver ran through his body as he thought of Foyet. Morgan shook his head, hoping his mind might work like an etch-a-sketch and erase itself. He looked to his side at Reid, who may have stepped out of the car but hadn't moved an inch more.

"I can hear you thinking" Morgan began, "Come on, tell me what's running through that brilliant mind of yours."

"I just- Uh, maybe- He was in a mental hospital, Derek." Reid finally spit out.

"Oh, Spencer come here" Morgan opened his arms and Reid stepped into them. Morgan hugged him tightly, whispering soft words of encouragement and reassurance. The two stood in their embrace for a couple of minutes. Usually Reid would feel embarrassed for his weakness and fears but with Morgan he felt completely comfortable and safe. He knew no matter what, through sickness and health, they would be there for each other.

Slowly the two pulled away from each other, "I love you, Derek." Spencer leaned up and placed a tender kiss to Morgan's lips.

Resting their foreheads together, Morgan responded, "I love you too. Now let's get in there Pretty Boy."

Reid nodded and took a deep breath. Lifting his cane back up, he smiled to himself. "Remember when I gave my 'second opinion' on the status of my injury?"

Now it was Morgan's turn to smile, "Ya, that didn't go so well did it?" Morgan let his mind wander back to that day.

* * *

_4 months earlier_

The team was all gathered in the conference room, discussing the next case. They were heading to Long Island, Rossi's hometown. There had been three murders, each mutilated in a different way after being shot to death. Ben Vanderwall, the latest victim, had his hand cut off, and his wife, Heather, is still missing.

"Wheels up in twenty" Hotch tells the team while throwing a file to Reid.

"What's this?" Reid questions

"You told me you were cleared to travel. You lied." Hotch says with his usual no funny business voice.

"Naughty boy" Prentiss remarked with a smirk.

"Uh, no, I didn't. I am a doctor, so technically it wasn't a lie" Reid tried to explain.

"What was it?" Garcia asked with a laugh.

"Um… second opinion." Reid tried.

"Hmm…you're my bitch now" Garcia declared.

Morgan shook his head and laughed, "Naughty boy is right. Well I guess while you're stuck here, you and Garcia can start planning the wedding."

Reid was about to reply, but was cut off by squealing from behind him, "Yes, yes. Thus is perfect. We can go over where, and when. Did you guys want outdoor? I think an outdoor is so you. Oh and music, and-"

"Whoa, Baby Girl take a breath please" Morgan laughed, "Now, start slow. We don't want to give Pretty Boy here a panic attack."

Garcia giggled, "Ok, ok, come on Boy Wonder to my lair." Reid begrudgingly stood up, grabbed his crutches and started to follow Garcia.

"Ay, Baby Boy wait up." Morgan walked over to Reid, "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

"No, not only did you just leave me for dead with Garcia, but we're at work." Morgan began to pout, leaning closer to Reid, "No! Derek, seriously we're at work. This reminds me we have to tell Strauss."

"Damn, ya I know." Morgan frowned, "She's not going to like it, I mean with Hotch and everything, she really is watching our team close."

"I know, but we haven't done anything technically wrong. All she can do is transfer one of us, but that is the worst case scenario. Don't worry, Der it will be fine." Reid reassured the older agent.

Morgan smiled, "I know baby." Morgan quickly kissed Reid's lips, and rushed out of the room. Reid's cheeks flushed red, and a silly smile was plastered to his face as he made his way to Garcia's lair.

* * *

_2 days later_

Morgan and Reid sat before Strauss, 'This feels like I'm back in the principal's office' Morgan thought. While Reid was chanting, 'I can do this. We did nothing wrong. We are going to be ok.'

"So, what do I owe the pleasure, agents?" Strauss said dragging both men out of their thoughts.

"Ma'am, Agent Reid and I have been in a relationship for some time and it has not affected our job performance. We are notifying you no, because we are engaged, and plan to be married." Morgan stopped his rehearsed speech waiting for her answer.

"Let me understand this, you two have been in a relationship even though it is highly frowned upon. Do I have to remind you about the rules?" Strauss tried to keep her shock and from showing but it was clearly read by the profilers.

Reid stepped in, "Um, Ma'am with all due respect, I have read all rules and regulations for the Bureau as well as every memo about fraternization and ethics. Now I know that inter-department dating is frowned upon, even more so with same-sex relationships, but it is by no means against any rules. We understand keeping the relationship from you was not the best course of action, but we did not know how serious we were. For our benefit and the team's it was best to be completely sure of our commitment before alerting you."

Strauss sat back in her chair, trying to let the information sink in. "As of now, you both are dismissed. I will review the information, question the team and come to a decision soon." Seeing Reid about to say something, Strauss spoke first, "Yes, Agent Reid I know you know my options. With your relationship on the record, I can have one or more of you transferred to another unit due to a conflict or interest, or you both may stay in your current positions, if no conflict is found. Now, I have work to do."

"Uh, yes Ma'am thank you for your time." Morgan said while standing from his chair.

Reid also stood, "Yes, thank you Ma'am." With that the two men left her office. After shutting the down behind them, Reid turned to Morgan, "Wow. That went really well."

"I know. I mean we just need to let the team know that Strauss will be talking to them." Morgan responded.

"And we need to be on our_ best behavior_ until she makes her decision." Reid said putting emphasis on best behavior and staring intently at Morgan.

"So, I guess a kiss is out of the question?" Morgan said with a grin. Reid just laughed and walked away.

* * *

**A/N Do you guys like the flashback thing. I like it but that could just be me. Please Review.**

**(Oh I totally wrote the first dance part of the wedding chapter last night and it's amazing :) well I think it's amazing)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here is chapter 3. I didn't get any feedback on if you all like the flashbacks or not, so I decided to keep them for this one. Oh my Derek Morgan, my poor baby. Restoration was heartbreaking. I just wanted to hold him and never let go. :( I mean it was a great episode, especially the ending with Derek giving his testimony on the news. That was so inspiring. Ok enough oh me gushing. Criminal Minds is not mine, it's makes me sad, but it's the truth. Ok Reiding Rainbow time!**

**P.S if you dont know what Reading Rainbow you are truly missing out on a childhood classic! I mean the theme song is enough for me, "Take a look/It's in a book/A reading rainbow" So good!**

* * *

_A week after the conversation with Strauss_

The team had just come home after a tough case. A couple had impregnated young women and killed them just after they had given birth. Morgan was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep for days, but Hotch called him into his office.

"Hey, kid" Morgan called out to Reid, "I have to talk with Hotch, do you think you can wait for a while?"

"Oh, ya sure. I'll be on the conference room couch if you need me." Reid smiled and walked away.

Morgan laughed at his fiancé before walking up to Hoch's office.

"Have a seat" Hotch said motioning to one of the chairs. Morgan sat down and Hotch continued, "The Bureau thinks that my ability to lead this team has been compromised. What do you think?"

Morgan thought for a moment then responded, "Sometimes I question you, Hotch. But at the end of the day, I do respect you. You're the leader of this team, and my job is to have your back."

Hotch sighed, "Well, that's not important to the Bureau. They've been questioning me since Foyet's attack. And they're not entirely wrong. I've tried to do my best, but what matters now is if Strauss replaces me, this whole unit will come under scrutiny. Especially with yours and Reid's relationship, the team has become a focus for her. Members will be reassigned, budgets will be cut."

Morgan tried to reassure his boss, "Come on, Hotch, nobody's gonna replace you. Fight Strauss. I'll go to the mat for you. So will everybody else. You know that. If anything me or Reid can transfer to take some of the heat off."

Hotch took a deep breath, "Morgan, it won't work. Decisions like this have their own momentum… unless I step down."

"Step down? What are you talking about?" Morgan demanded looking very confused.

"I'm resigning as unit chief at the end of the week."

Morgan was in shock, "What? No! Hotch, look, yeah, ok, sometimes your actions, I may disagree with them, but it's not enough for you to leave this team."

Hotch almost smiled, "I'm not leaving the team, I'm just no longer in charge. You are."

Now Morgan was completely in shock, "Me? Look, I had the chance to be unit chief in New York, and I said no. I turned it down because I like this team. Strauss can't just fire you like this."

"She can reassign me. And we can avoid that if I promote internally."

"This is wrong." Morgan stated.

Hotch nodded his agreement, "It's the only way to keep the team together. To keep not only me with you all, but also to keep you and Reid together. Strauss was very against having you two stay in the same team. She always thought she was wasting Reid on our team."

Hotch paused and took another long breath before continuing, "There are things that you will have to understand now with this job. Its politics, and having a strong team, means people will be jealous. Garcia, Reid, JJ, they all have specialties that others want. Strauss sees that, I see that, now you will as well."

Morgan tried to take all this information in, "So all of this— this is why you've been pushing me so hard, huh?"

Hotch smiled, "I haven't been pushing you that hard."

Morgan shook his head, "Wow."

"Morgan, I need to know right now— will you do this?" Hotch said, back in his serious voice.

"This would be temporary." Morgan started forcefully, "Once we catch Foyet, all this goes back to normal."

Hotch nodded, "Let's get started."

"What's all this?" Morgan asked as Hotch set down a bunch of papers and files.

"This is the job, unless you have other plans?" Hotch responded.

Morgan frowned, "Not tonight. Just hold on let me tell Spencer." He walked into the conference room to find his baby boy asleep curled up into a small tight ball. He only slept like that when he felt alone, scared, or depressed.

Morgan walked over to him, leaned down and whispered softly into the younger man's ear, "Hey, Spence. Come on, it's time to wake up." Reid stirred a little, and began to untangle his long limbs.

"m'gan, go home?" Reid mumbled in a sleepy voice.

Morgan chuckled, "Yes Baby Boy it's time to go home. I'm going to call you a cab, I have to go over some more stuff with Hotch first. I would let you take the truck, but you are way too tired to drive."

"Not tired" Reid pouted. Morgan just shook his head and got his phone out to call up a cab. Reid continued to pout but was too tired to put up any more of a fight.

With Reid in a cab on his way home, Morgan made his way back up to Hotch's office, "This is a going to be a change, that's for sure." he muttered before walking back into the room.

* * *

Reid and Morgan were in the elevator on their way up to Dr. House's office. He was finally going to meet him in person. 'Wow' was all that went through his mind. He looked over at his husband, 'Man, it's nice to say that. My husband.' Reid thought. The last couple of months had been hard for Morgan, with the promotion, Strauss, Foyet, Hotch and Haley. It all took its toll, but Reid couldn't help but smile when the memory of the night Morgan told him about the promotion floated into his mind.

Morgan looked down at his husband, 'Man it feels so right to say that: my husband.' Morgan thought. He noticed the smile on Reid's face, "So what's with the smile, Pretty Boy?"

"Huh, oh just thinking." Reid replied.

"Well when aren't you?" Morgan laughed, "So what were you thinking about?"

"Just that night you told me about being promoted." Reid said, then looking up at Morgan he added, "And what we did to celebrate that night, and morning."

Now Morgan was smiling too, and thinking back to that night.

* * *

_Later that night after the conversation with Hotch_

Morgan had gotten home, very late. He tried to move around really quiet, so he wouldn't wake Reid, but Reid was already awake.

"So, what did Hotch have to talk to you about?" Reid said from the couch.

"Spencer! Jeez you just scared the hell out of me." Morgan took a breath, "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I was trying to sleep, but couldn't. The bed is cold without you." Reid frowned.

"Oh, did someone miss me?" Morgan grinned walking over to sit with Reid.

"Just shut up. Now what did Hotch have to say?" Reid asked again.

Morgan took a deep breath, "So the Bureau and Strauss have been questioning Hotch lately and the team. With everything that's happened, including our relationship, Hotch has decided to step down as unit chief to keep the team together."

Before Morgan could continue Reid interrupted him, "What, no Hotch can't leave! I'll transfer. He can't leave the team, not because of us. Derek we have to fix this."

"Whoa, Spence calm down. I was trying to get to that. Hotch has stepped down, but he is not leaving the team. Ok, so calm down. Hotch is not leaving." Reid nodded and began to calm down. Morgan continued, "Hotch's plan to keep the team together was for him to step down and have me step up as unit chief. Now this will only be temporary and-"

Morgan was interrupted by Reid launching himself into Morgan's arms. "Oh, Derek. I know this isn't how you wanted to move up, but I am so proud of you. I know passing up the New York job was hard. I know this sucks that this has to come this way, but it's ok for you to be happy."

"Spencer, God you just know me. I feel so guilty. I can't help but be happy with this, but it's Hotch. I can't replace him." Morgan said, dropping his head onto Reid's shoulder.

Reid took Morgan's head in both his hands, "You are not replacing Hotch. He knows that, I know that, and the team will know that. It's ok to be happy, don't feel guilty at all. You deserve this, you have worked hard." Reid kissed Morgan softly, pulling away he said, "Now stop that sulking and let's celebrate."

Morgan smiled, "Well what do you have in mind?"

Reid just got off the couch, walked towards the bedroom and called over his shoulder, "Well I think we could start by warming up the bed." Morgan smiled and jumped to race after his lover.

An hour later, Reid was curled up on Morgan's chest, both men drifting off to sleep.

"Der, you know I love you right?"

"Of course baby and I love you too." Morgan replied pulling Reid closer to himself. "Honestly, Spencer I don't know what my life would be without you. I'm just so unbelievably happy, you just do something to me. I don't think I love you is enough to explain how I feel about you."

"Derek, I feel the exact same way. It's something inexplicable. Something that makes my chest physically aches. I just love you; love you in a way that I don't understand. I just love you Derek. I mean I can't even sleep without you." That elicited a laugh from Morgan.

"I know, Pretty Boy. I feel lost without you right here in my arms." Morgan admitted, "And to be honest, it makes me happy that you feel the same. Call it pride, but I love that you can't sleep without me. Knowing all that you've been through, the fact that you trust me so much, it just, it" Morgan had to stop, his voice was breaking with emotion. If Reid had looked up he would see tears in his lover's eyes. "It just fills my heart. I love you so much, and to know, and feel that you hold the same love with the same intensity for me as well. It is just perfect." Morgan punctuated his thought with a kiss to the top of Reid's head.

Reid looked up and kissed Morgan, breaking away he whispered, "Derek Morgan, an emotional sap? Who would have guessed?"

"Oh shut up and go to sleep Pretty Boy." Morgan laughed. Reid laughed as well and settled back onto Morgan's chest. After a couple of minutes Morgan could feel Reid slipping into sleep, "Night, baby I love you."

"Night, love you always."

* * *

**A/N Aww more fluff, I know but I had to because next chapter is Foyet. It's sad, so we needed some fluff, well I needed some fluff. :) Please Review. Pretty Pretty Please with Reid on top.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok I know this has taken awhile. I'm sorry. My imagination ran away and started writing all these other stories, but it's focused again. Here is Chapter 4.**

**Special shout outs to power of darkness, asou, and scheila p malfoy for reviwing and being awesome. Anyone else who is following, or favorited or review I am forever grateful as well. Thanks. Your inputs have helped, and I am sticking with my flashbacks for now.**

**You know every time I write I remember that I don't own nothing and it makes me sad :( Why do I do this to myself. Enough of my rambling, enjoy your Reid. **

* * *

Morgan and Reid stepped off the elevator. They were about to continue walking down the hall, to Dr. House's office when a doctor approached them.

"Hi, can I help you two?" the doctor asked. He was in his late 40's, white and on the smaller side.

"Uh ya we are here to see Dr. House" Morgan spoke up, sensing his partner's discomfort.

"Oh, is he expecting you?" the doctor asked.

Reid spoke up this time, "Yes, I spoke to him earlier in the week about our visit."

"Oh ok. Sorry about my surprise, it's just House doesn't usually have visitors. I'm Dr. Wilson by the way, and you are?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Derek Morgan" Reid quickly replied, purposefully leaving out Morgan's title. Morgan didn't miss Reid's omission but decided not to correct him. A pager stopped their conversation from going any further.

"Oh, well I have to go. House's office is just down the hall. Goodbye" Wilson informed them, before turning to leave.

"Alright Pretty Boy, let's get going" Morgan said turning to walk down the hall.

"Uh, ya" Reid replied. He followed Morgan down the hall, with his thoughts swirling around Dr. House. It still amazed him that they could find his biological father, and it was all because of Morgan.

* * *

_3 months earlier_

Morgan was lying in bed, while Reid was on the couch hunched over files. "Babe, please come to bed. I can't fall asleep with you out there." Morgan called out to the younger man.

"In a minute" Reid called back. Morgan groaned, and got up. He made his way out of the bedroom and over to Reid.

"Please come to bed" Morgan began, "Come on, Pretty Boy we can look over her past tomorrow. I promise."

"I need to find him and my mom's past his the way to do so." Reid replied, still never looking up from the files. Morgan took a seat next to Reid and grabbed a file to look through. Reid let out a yawn, "Are you sure this is everything Garcia could get on my Mom?"

Morgan nodded, "Ya."

"I just feel like we are missing something. I mean we know they had to have met 10 months prior to my birth, and this is everything Garcia could dredge up from back then. If she was cheating on William then there has to be some record somewhere right?"

Morgan noticed Reid's recent change of calling his supposed father by his name, William. He was glad that Reid had accepted that the man was not his father in any way. "Well let's go over what we know."

"It's no use, all we have is a bunch of papers and my mom's rambling. To which I can't make any sense of either." Reid cried in frustration, running his hands through his hair.

"Ok that's it you are going to bed if you like it or not." Morgan declared. He pulled Reid to his feet and pushed him towards the bedroom. Reid didn't put up a fight, he knew he had to sleep.

* * *

_A week later_

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me?" Morgan asked his partner while pulling on his coat.

"Ya, you go have fun with your college buddies. Besides what would I do at a baseball game?" Reid responded.

"Ok, well it's out in Norfolk so I won't be back till late." Morgan kissed Reid quickly "I love you." he said before rushing out the door.

"I love you too" Reid called after him.

The next day Reid woke to the smell of bacon. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. Morgan was busy making pancakes and bacon.

"No eggs?" Reid asked while getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Nope, so I decided on pancakes, but I couldn't help but make the bacon too." Morgan responded.

"Fine by me" Reid said picking a piece off of the patter before sitting at the table. "So how was the game?"

"Oh it was fun. Great to see the guys again. Um, one of the players got me thinking though." Morgan started.

"Oh really? What about?" Reid asked drowning his pancakes in syrup.

"Well, one of the players, his name was House. It got me thinking that maybe your mom wasn't talking about a house like in home but a house as in a person." Morgan explained.

Reid sat in shock for a second, his mind processing the information. He went over his mother's words again, "I think your right. Oh Derek! I think you're right!" Reid cried, jumping out his chair. He rushed to Morgan, throwing his arms around him.

Morgan laughed, returning Reid's hug, "Did you ever think I'd be the smart one in our relationship?" Reid pulled out of the hug, to playfully slap Morgan's arm. He kissed him then returned to his seat.

"So I guess now we have a last name to work with" Reid said, "This will make Garcia's work a little easier."

"Yup. We're close. In no time we'll have him."

* * *

_Two days later_

Morgan, Reid and Prentiss were walking out to lunch, when Morgan's phone rang. He looked at it, smiled and answered, "Hey Baby Girl were heading out to lunch. Did you wanna come? … Oh well you want us to bring you something? … Ok I'll be right there."

Reid and Prentiss looked at Morgan in confusion. "What did Garcia want?" Reid asked.

"I actually don't know." Morgan smiled, "She was just adamant I get to her lair immediately."

Reid knew that smile. It was Morgan's 'something's up but I can't tell you now even though I really want to' smile. Reid gave him a knowing look, "Ok, we'll just pick you up something."

"Thanks" Morgan said. Reid and Prentiss continued their way to the elevator. Morgan waited until the elevator doors shut before going to see Garcia.

As Morgan entered the tech analyst's cave of technology, he was bombarded by a pink and purple mass of energy. Garcia grabbed Morgan and pulled him into a chair, "I found him." She said with a serious tone, usually reserved for unsubs.

"That's great Garcia, but why can't Reid be here? And why are you so serious? Baby Girl what's wrong with this guy?" Morgan asked, worried about her answer.

"Ok well after searching through a crap load of information, and I do mean a crap load, I found an arrest record for a Dr. Greg House that fits all the necessary parameters. Now I did a thing to find his DNA profile, because legally we can't access it. Well anyways it was a match."

"So, wait this guy was arrested? What for?" Morgan asked, shocked at all the new information.

"Looks like a possession charge. Um ya this guy's history is um interesting." Garcia said a serious look replaced her usual smile.

"Ok, well let's start from the beginning. He's a doctor? Like Reid doctor or medical?" Morgan asked.

"Oh medical. It seems that this House guy is a genius. He attended Johns Hopkins School of Medicine but was expelled for cheating, and eventually got his medical degree from the medical school at the University of Michigan. He is the leader in diagnostic medicine at Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital. So he sustained a leg injury from medical stuff, sorry I really don't know the medical terms to describe it, but long story short they removed part of the muscle in his thigh. Ouch right?"

Morgan nodded, while Garcia took a breath before continuing, "I think this might have been the start of his downfall. With the chronic pain in his leg, it seems House became addicted to Vicodin, to which later he was arrested for possession."

"Oh man that's going to kill Reid." Morgan groaned, "Please tell me he's clean now."

"Well it looks like he is. Earlier this year, he checked himself into Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital."

"Oh man. I mean this is going to break Spencer." Morgan ran his hands over his head. "A mental hospital?"

Garcia nodded, "I did a thing and looked deeper into his records. It looks like he was treated for Vicodin induced hallucinations, and a Dr. Nolan helped him to find other ways to deal with his pain and other aspects of his life. So no serious mental illness." Garcia tried to assure Morgan. Morgan gave a small smile to the attempt but he knew the only thing Reid would hear was: addiction, and psychiatric hospital.

Garcia continued, "He is currently back at work, at Princeton Plainsboro. I have his contact information."

"Thanks Garcia, I just don't know if I can tell Spencer all this." Morgan admitted.

"You'll do fine. Boy Genius needs to hear this form you, that's why he couldn't be here. He would find his true emotions, but with you he can't do that." Garcia explained, taking one of Morgan's hands. Morgan nodded. He knew it was the truth. Morgan had to do this.

* * *

_Later that night_

Morgan and Reid were lying in their bed. Reid was lying on Morgan's outstretched arm, curled into the older man's body. Morgan knew he had to tell Reid tonight, and time was running out.

"Uh, Spencer you asleep?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ya, what's wrong?" Reid asked, hearing the tone Morgan was using.

"Am I really that readable?" Morgan asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yes you are now what's wrong. Is it Garcia? I knew you couldn't tell me today, but can you now?" Reid persisted.

Morgan took a deep breath, "Garcia found him."

Reid knew from all the nervousness and the fact that Garcia had avoided telling him, something was wrong. "Is it that bad?" he asked quietly.

"There are just some things that aren't the best" Morgan began. "His name is Dr. Greg House. He's works at Princeton Plainsboro teaching Hospital in New Jersey in diagnostics. He is at the top of his profession, a genius really."

Reid sat stunned for a second, "So the bad thing?"

Morgan continued, "House suffered a leg infarction I think that's what it's called. After being misdiagnosed for a long time, they eventually had to remove part of the muscle in his thigh. He walks with a cane now and suffers from chronic pain. To deal with the pain, he has a prescription for Vicodin, but it looks like, well"

"He's an addict." Reid finished for him. Morgan nodded, Reid continued, "Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh?"

"Spencer look at me. Your addiction was a bad time, I know, but it has made you a better person. You are clean now, and so is he." Reid's eyes brightened with hope at this.

"Yes he is clean now. It took him a long time, and some trying times, but it looks like he is clean and doing well now" Morgan explained. Seeing Reid's questioning eyes Morgan continued, "One of these trying times was an arrest for possession. Somehow, he was found not guilty. And the other was really the start of him getting clean."

"Morgan please just tell me. I know it's bad, but stop stopping" Reid pleaded.

"Ok, well his continued abuse of Vicodin caused him to hallucinate and earlier this year he checked himself into Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital." Morgan paused for the information to sink in.

Reid's mind stopped. He never knew that was possible, but there he was and he couldn't think, couldn't move, his mind stopped. After a moment Reid's mind restarted itself. After another moment he found his voice, "Derek" his voice pleaded, broken and weak.

"I know, Spencer. I know. It's ok though. It's all ok. He is fine now. You are fine. You both are fine" Morgan tried to calm his lover, holding him tight.

"What does this mean for me?" Reid began, "I mean genetics really aren't looking to good?"

"Yes they are. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. House, your father is clean, healthy, working, smart and successful. You are all those things as well. Your mother is smart, nice, caring and loving. You are all those things. How I see it, your genetics have made you a good man, and your life experiences have made you the best man I know. The man to which I want to spend the rest of my life with. Now just for the fact that Greg House gave you life, I will give him a chance, because without you I am nothing Spencer." Morgan finished his rant breathing a little heavy.

"Derek Morgan I love you. I just love you, and for the life of me can't understand why you feel the same." Reid admitted, pulling out of Morgan's hold slightly.

"Spencer, shut up. I just told you why I love you, and I know you still have a hard time believing me sometimes, but that's why I am willing to spend the rest of my life making you believe." Morgan reclaimed Spencer in his arms.

"I know. I love you….I love you….I love you" Reid whispered into Morgan's chest.

"I know, Baby Boy. I love you, too." Morgan said, holding Reid until he felt his lover's breathing even out. Even after Reid was asleep, Morgan never loosened his hold. He fell asleep with that tight grip on Reid, trying to protect the younger man from his dreams.

* * *

Reid had been getting better with his nightmares, only having them when he slept alone. That night was different. Reid woke up three separate times from intense nightmares, more like night terrors. After the second, Reid was so stressed he became sick. Morgan attending to him, comforted him, held him. Morgan did whatever Reid needed. All the while, Morgan couldn't help but think maybe finding Reid's father was a mistake. They hadn't even met the man and he had already caused the younger man pain. What would happen if Reid wanted to meet the man? Morgan didn't want to think about that.

* * *

**A/N I've been debating if I got Reid's reaction ok in this. Tell me what you think please. I was told when I say pretty pretty please with Reid on top people with review. So pretty pretty please with Reid on top.**

**P.S. just saw the title for upcoming episode "Brothers Hotchner" I keep think what it could be about. I mean it's like Brothers Grimm so maybe fairy tale like, maybe about the boy's past, maybe their father. Ahh I'm just so exicted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok first off, sorry for such a late update. Please see profile for explanation. Just know I'm better know and will have updates at more regular intervals, but I can't promise anything. Secondly I know this is short, not even 1,000 words, but it's better than nothing. Thirdly (if that's even a word) I own nothing.**

* * *

Morgan thought back to that night, holding Reid close, trying to soothe his fears. A sad smile came over his face. Reid took notice and stopped their procession down the hall to Dr. House's office.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking" Morgan began explaining. Reid gave him a nod of understanding but didn't speak, so Morgan continued, "I'm just worried, that's all. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, and that's why I love you" Reid began, "but I have to do this. I knew it wasn't going to be nice or easy, but he had a part in creating me and I just want to show him I'm ok" Reid gave a small smile, "And maybe get the story about him and my mom."

Morgan nodded, "Ya, I know you need this, hell I need this. I was just remembering some bad shit and got worried. It's ok we're good. And don't worry you are more than ok."

Reid smiled, "So shall we?" he asked motioning back down the hall. Morgan took his hand and continued down.

* * *

"Wilson, over here" someone called out to the doctor, before hands grabbed him and pulled him behind the nurses' station.

"What the hell! Taub?" Wilson asked finally seeing the doctor in front of him.

"Was that them?" Taub asked, not acknowledging Wilson's exclamations.

"Was that House's kid? And who is the hot black guy with him?" Thirteen asked.

"Hold on you two" Wilson took a moment to get his head around things. Wilson had just learned about the kid's existence this morning, how could they already know as well? "Yes I believe so, but may I ask how you know about him?"

Thirteen and Taub began a quick overview of the last few days.

* * *

_4 days earlier_

Thirteen, Taub and Foreman were all sitting discussing the new case when House can in. He seemed unusually preoccupied by something. He walked in and began erasing the white board.

"House, what are you doing?" Foreman asked. House ignored the question and took up the pen and began writing. Once he finished he turned back to the three and moved so they could see what he had written.

"SSA Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU of the FBI" Taub read the words out loud.

"Who is that?" Thirteen asked, "A patient?"

House nodded, "I need all information we can find on him, medical records, family history, everything."

Foreman stood, "Wait House, we can't just jump and look into this guy. I know he's not a patient and what about our other cases?"

House just looked at Foreman and spoke to the other two without lifting his gaze, "Shouldn't you two be doing something now?"

Taub rose from his chair, thirteen followed when she got to the door she turned back to House, "If he really is FBI this is not going to be fun."

The next day, Taub and Thirteen cornered House in his office. "House, that guy is your kid. And you knew that didn't you?" Thirteen asked.

"So what did you find on my pride and joy?" House smirked.

"Well a lot of stuff was on Google, but I'm sure you read all about his historic rise in the FBI and his intelligence" Taub began.

House sat back at his desk and brought his cane up to rest on his knees. He didn't speak just waited for them to continue.

Thirteen spoke up, "So digging through medical files and matching up with news reports written about his team adds up to one suckish life. Turns out your kid doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Drug addict" Taub finished, "Looks like Dilaudid. Seems to be clean now, but he's been tempted. Anthrax earlier this year and soon after got shot in the knee. Kid's a hero, saved some ER doctor by taking the bullet."

"That's career wise, his personal life gets more interesting. Just two weeks ago, one Dr. Spencer Reid applied for a domestic partnership with one Mr. Derek Morgan in his home state of Nevada." Thirteen relayed the information with a smile. He face fell after a second, "That was adulthood, as for childhood. Damn your kid had it rough" Thirteen would have continued but House interrupted.

House shook his head, "No that's enough. Leave what you found out. Find Foreman. Save a life or something." House dismissed the two.

* * *

"So after that we found out everything about Spencer Reid, including his biological father, House" Taub explained. Wilson was shaking his head, trying to process it all.

"So what do you know? Did House talk to you about it? He didn't say anything to us." Taub asked, pressing for more information.

Wilson took a breath, "What House and I discussed about his son is our business. And it would be wise to leave him alone about this. I think this kid could be good for him, we just have to wait and see." The other two nodded.

After Wilson left, Taub turned to Thirteen, "So do you think better looking Foreman was that Morgan guy?"

"Maybe, probably." Thirteen answered.

* * *

**A/N Short but I'll write more soon. Sorry again for the delays. Did you like the House characters? First time writing them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ok here is a the longest chapter yet. Over 3,000 words. I hope this makes up for not updating recently. As always I owe nothing. **

* * *

Wilson walked away from the two doctors and headed to his office. He kept replaying the conversation with House he had previously that morning in his head.

_Earlier that morning_

House came bursting through Wilson's office door. "House I really don't have time for your antics right now" Wilson told his longtime friend.

"I don't have time for our usual banter" House began. He looked pointedly at Wilson, "And I don't have time for you to analyze my behavior."

"Ok so something serious. You have my attention" Wilson motioned House to sit.

House shook his head at the chair and remained standing, "Looks like I have a son. You know half my genetic material and everything."

"Wow, if this is a joke it's not funny" Wilson started, "but seeing this probably isn't a joke, what are you going to do?"

"He called. I'm meeting him today."

"Wait today? How old is he? I mean can you tell me anything about him?" Wilson tried for more information.

"He's in his late twenties, married with a good job. Well not married, domestic partnership but it's like the same." House took a pause, "He's a genius you know."

Wilson could tell House was subdued, new emotions were plaguing the man's face. Emotions Wilson had rarely or never seen before, selfless pride, worry, fear. Wilson didn't know what to say, "A genius really?"

"Ya, the damn kid's a doctor, three times over: Chemistry, Engineering, and Mathematics."

"So we have another Dr. House out there?" Wilson tried at a joke. House didn't even recognize the failed attempt at humor.

"No, Dr. Reid. He never knew I existed. He took that bastards name. Diana should have left him, she knew what he was. But I screwed it all up. I didn't want a kid. You wouldn't trust me with a kid."

This was the most open and vulnerable that Wilson had ever seen his friend. "Hey, it doesn't matter what happened in the past. It seems like this kid has made a good life for himself in spite of whatever his upbringing was. You got your own life together, and now's your chance to show your son you can be maybe not a father, but at least a friend."

"A friend, God Wilson sometimes I wonder why your patients don't just off themselves after talking to you."

Wilson laughed and gave a small smile, "Thanks for coming back to us, Dr. House."

"Oh, shut up. Well I'm meeting them later today."

"Them?" Wilson asked.

"Oh ya, my son and his big bad FBI husband. I don't know how I'm going to handle two sons in the FBI. You know my history with cops."

Wilson gave another small laugh, "Well, look at it this way, you just called them both your sons. I think you will do fine."

House gave an exasperated sigh, "I don't even know why I come to you!" he exclaimed as he walked back out the door. Wilson had spent the next half hour searching the internet for all traces of Dr. Reid.

* * *

Morgan and Reid finally found House's office. The two walked through the propped open door, knocking slightly on the glass to alert the one occupant.

The man turned to the sound, "Oh hello. How can I help you?"

Reid couldn't speak, so Morgan once again took the lead, "We have a meeting with Dr. House."

"Oh, of course. He should be here soon, probably just down at the clinic. I'm Dr. Foreman, by the way, I work with Dr. House." Foreman said as he extended a hand to Morgan.

Morgan took the hand, "Derek Morgan and this is Spencer Reid." Morgan introduced them. Reid gave a small wave and Foreman took the hint to not shake the man's hand.

Realization swept over Forman, "Dr. Spencer Reid?" he asked before thinking.

"Uh, yes." Reid answered.

"Oh I've read some of your work. Really interesting." Foreman turned to Morgan, "So are you with the FBI as well?"

Morgan nodded, but before he could speak a man with a cane came sweeping into the room.

"Foreman, out." the man demanded.

"Well it was nice meeting you two. Bye House."

Once Foreman had left, House turned to the two men, "So kid, is that a joke? Trying to be like dear old dad?" He pointed to the cane.

"What? Oh no I was shot." Reid stammered. Morgan took on an icy expression. He did not like someone talking to Reid like that.

"Ah, shot. So you really do take after your father." House said with a smile. He sat back at his desk and motioned for the two to take seats. Reid sank into the chair with relief. He absently began rubbing his knee.

"So, what do you want?" House asked bluntly.

Reid sat still, trying to form an answer, so yet again Morgan took the lead, "We would just like to know what happened with you and Diana. And then, we can discuss and type of continued contact. But let me say this from the start. I am a patient man, but you pull can kind of bullshit, we are out of here."

"Oh, my son found himself a feisty one" House smirked, "Don't worry, I'm assuming his bark is worse than his bite?"

Reid laughed. He liked the feeling of being called a son, "Ya, Derek is just a tad over protective."

House gave a small chuckle. "So you're a genius huh?"

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words per minute." Morgan interrupts him by laughing and Reid continues, "Yes, I'm a genius."

"Ha, I knew my kid would be great. So why not the medical field? I bet your great with puzzles? Right?"

Morgan answered for Reid, "Yes, it's insane how many codes and patterns the kid sees in our line of work. He makes connections no one else could see."

"Sounds like you are essential to your team's success" House mused.

"As are you to yours" Reid countered. The two took a moment to look each other over.

Eventually House broke the silence, "So I've looked into you, and I like you. You may be a little too sappy for my tastes, but that's Diana. Man I can see her so clearly in you."

Reid was shocked by this, he never expected acceptance by his father. House took the silence as an indicator for him to continue, "Yup, Diana did a good job. That bastard finally left huh?"

"Yes, he did." Morgan said through clenched teeth, "He's in jail now."

"Ya, read about that. For what it's worth I'm sorry. Diana loved him for whatever reason. She couldn't leave him. She knew I couldn't take care of her or you for that matter."

Reid just nodded. "So you didn't know about me at all?" he asked, emotion lowering his voice.

House shook his head, "No. No, I didn't."

Morgan took hold of Reid's hand, "So about Diana?"

House took a breath, "I am not the sappy type. I am an asshole, but Diana saw around that. I'm not going to get all emotional, but I will say that we fell in love with each other's minds. She was brilliant, probably still is. I couldn't resist her."

Reid and Morgan nodded, and Reid spoke up "She still is brilliant, well on her good days."

House nodded, "Ok, so enough of my woeful tales, how was the wedding?"

Morgan laughed, "Good, sorry we didn't wait for you to be there."

House shook his head, "Wouldn't have come anyways. I don't do weddings."

Reid nodded, "You put on this mask of narcissistic arrogance, feigning off personal attachments, but I can see that you're really care about this. I mean our connection. You care right?"

"Oh jeez. I've hit my emotions quota for the day. So the wedding story can wait, call me later this week. We can set up dinner or something. Maybe a strip club?" House added with a wink to Morgan.

Morgan laughed, "Not my scene, Dr. House, but ya we'll call you." Reid nodded his agreement.

"Alright, get out. I have lives to save."

Reid and Morgan nodded, said their goodbyes and walked out. Reid had a happy smile on his face, Morgan a thoughtful expression.

"I can hear you thinking" Reid commented with a laugh.

"Pretty Boy don't go stealing my lines. I was just thinking about our first dance, well dances."

"Who knew my Derek was such a sap?" Reid giggled.

"Or that my Baby Boy actually listened to music of this century?" Morgan laughed. They both thought back to that night.

* * *

_2 weeks and 4 days earlier_

Laughter filled the cool night air. The reception was in full swing, people were everywhere, eating, dancing, talking, laughing and enjoying the night. The crowd began to calm as they took notice of the man on stage.

Morgan stood tall, microphone lifted to his lips, "Thank you, family and friends for joining me and my wonderful husband in celebrating our love. Spencer, my dear I believe it is time for our first dance," Morgan paused as the band began to play, "Come on Pretty Boy." Morgan said as he handed the microphone over to the lead singer,

_"Hey pretty boy, won't you look my way_

_Love's in the air tonight_

_You can bet you make this ol' boy's day_

_Hey pretty boy, won't you look my way"_

Reid stared at Morgan, tears now forming in his eyes. "This song" he managed to mouth out the words, and Morgan just nodded. The crowd all stood in awe at how perfect a choice the song was. Morgan began to walk towards Reid,

_"Hey pretty boy, can I have this dance"_

Morgan extended his hand, and Reid took it, "Lean on me, I'll be your cane" he whispered in the young doctor's ear. The two began a slow, steady path to the center of the dance floor.

_"And the next one after that_

_Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance_

_Hey pretty boy, can I have this dance"_

Morgan looked into his husband's eyes, "I love you, Pretty Boy. I really do." Spencer nodded his head whispering "me too." He then laid his head on Morgan's shoulder and continued their dance.

_"Hey pretty boy, it feels so right_

_Just like it's meant to be_

_All wrapped up in my arms so tight_

_Hey pretty boy, it feels so right"_

Reid lifted his head off Morgan's shoulder, "So country huh?" he teased. Morgan laughed, "No I just heard this song, and I don't know. It made me smile and think of my own Pretty Boy." Reid smiled and laid his head back down.

_"Life's a long and winding ride_

_Better have the right one by your side_

_And happiness don't drag its feet_

_Time moves faster than you think"_

JJ, Emily and Garcia had drifted to one another, clutching hands and staring at the couple, eyes full of love. Will sat behind the girls, a sleeping henry in his arms and a bored Jack playing by his feet. Hotch sat with Will, looking on with sad eyes, but happiness could be seen in his features, including his soft smile. Rossi stood next to him, smiling bright. The Morgan's had gathered across from the team, standing with Diana. Both mothers watched their babies, with proud tears of joy in their eyes.

_"Hey pretty boy, wanna take you home_

_My momma's gonna love you_

_She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know_

_Hey pretty boy, wanna take you home"_

"Naw Momma knew I couldn't sleep without you," Morgan whispered in his husband's ear. Reid blushed, turning his head into Morgan's neck.

_"Hey pretty boy, let's build some dreams_

_And a house on a piece of land_

_We'll plant some roots and some apple trees_

_Hey pretty boy, let's build some dreams"_

The singer paused, "Alright, anyone else feeling the love. Please join the happy couple in finishing the song." Will stood and took JJ in his arms, after passing off Henry to Garcia. Garcia took Will's seat, giving Hotch a small reassuring smile. Emily took Rossi's extended hand and joined the others on the floor. Morgan's sisters led their own dates out onto the small dance floor as well.

_"Life's a long and winding ride_

_Better have the right one by your side_

_Happiness don't drag its feet_

_And time moves faster than you think"_

Morgan stopped dancing, tilted Reid's head up and spoke the lyrics of the last stanza along with the singer,

_"Hey pretty boy, it feels so right_

_Just like it's meant to be_

_All wrapped up in my arms so tight_

_Hey pretty boy, it feels so right"_

Reid had never felt so wanted in his life. He could see the genuine love in Morgan's eyes. The two shared a deep and passion filled kiss, oblivious to the claps, cheers and cat calls, from a very boisterous tech analyst, all around them. It was a true fairy tale ending, but it was really just the beginning.

"All right, well I have been instructed to play the other groom's choice in songs. From Spencer to his new husband" the lead singer's voice called through the start of the next song.

"You chose a song for this too?" Morgan asked his new husband. Reid nodded his head, before placing it back on Morgan's shoulder.

_"I never had no one_

_I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times"_

"Oh Baby Boy" Morgan whispered into Reid's ear, holding him tighter as he recognized the song.

_"I was tired of hurtin'_

_ So tired of searchin'_

_'Til you walked into my life"_

"So country huh?" Morgan repeated the tease. Reid laughed, "No I just heard this song, and I don't know. It made me smile and think of my own best friend." Reid smiled, repeating Morgan's confession.

_"It was a feelin'_

_I'd never known_

_And for the first time_

_I didn't feel alone"_

"You'll never be alone again" Morgan whispered, hugging Reid tighter. Reid smiled and turned his head into Morgan's neck whispering. "I know."

_"You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah"_

"My best friend" Reid whispered into Morgan's neck. Morgan could feel the tears in his eyes. He never thought of himself as emotional, but hearing the song, feeling his partners love, it was all just too perfect. So in the middle of his loved ones, and in the arms of his true love, Morgan let the tears fall unashamed.

_"You stand by me_

_And you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have"_

Reid looked up at Morgan, he saw Morgan's tears and Morgan saw his own. Both men had been crying, and with a knowing smile, Reid leaned in and began to kiss away the trails down his lovers face.

_"And I still tremble_

_When we touch_

_And oh the look in your eyes_

_When we make love"_

Mrs. Reid looked over at Mrs. Morgan. The two had been holding hands for quite a while now, both happy to see their babies so undeniably happy. "I can't express how happy I am my son found your son" Mrs. Reid began. Mrs. Morgan shook her head, "I understand. I honestly don't know what Derek would be without your Spencer." With that the two women turned back to their sons, watching with motherly pride.

_"You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend"_

"Derek" Reid began, lifting his head from Morgan's shoulder to look him in the eyes. "Listen to the song. I know I'm not the best at expressing how I feel, but I picked this song for a reason. You are so much more than a label, you're not my lover or my best friend you're my …. everything" Reid's voice was heavy with emotion. Morgan couldn't trust his voice to speak, so he just grabbed Reid and held him tight.

_"You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend"_

The two walked into the elevator, rode down in a comfortable silence as they remembered that night. Happy and in love they drove home, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N (The first song is Hey Pretty Girl by Kip Moore. I just changed all the girls to boys J and the second song is My Best Friend by Tim McGraw) Yes if you can't tell I am a country girl. :) Did I do the meeting and the first dances any justice?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok well my muse had left me high and dry. So I thought instead of leaving you all hanging, waiting for my muse to return, I decided to wrap up this story here. I know it is short, but as I said my muse has forsaken me. Also when my muse does decide to stop playing hide and seek I will continue writing. I guess we will have a "Father" trilogy. :) As always I own nothing and no one. Enjoy.**

* * *

It took roughly four and a half hours to get back home. Morgan and Reid had been quiet almost the entire ride, Reid broke the silence as they pulled onto their street, "Sorry about the long drive. I just didn't want to stay out there."

Morgan smiled, "Spence, really it's ok. I understand, and besides we have two more days of vacation to enjoy at home."

"Ya you're right" Reid replied.

Later that night in bed, the two were lying in their usual relaxing post-sex positions. Morgan was running a hand through Reid's hair, softly humming. Reid loved this part of their relationship. It was a common misconception that he feared and disliked human contact. In reality he feared and disliked unwelcomed human contact. Once someone had earned his trust, his love and respect, he needed that contact. Reid cherished JJ and Garcia's embraces, appreciated a strong touch from Rossi or Hotch, welcomed the subtle touch from Emily, but he lived and breathed for Morgan's warmth and strength. To be wrapped in his lover's strong protective grip was heaven. Morgan's skin was familiar, soft in the right places and rough in others. His hands were tough and strong, able to defend but at times they were so gentle and loving. Never would Morgan's touch hurt Reid and Reid knew that. Reid lay in the arms of his love and knew that in his arms he was safe. Safe was a concept rarely felt by Reid, and he relished each moment.

"Watcha thinkin'?" Morgan murmured voice heavy with sleep.

"Mmm, nothing. Just that I love you" Reid responded, a smile on his sleepy face.

"Love you too baby. Now sleep" Morgan said already falling under the Sandman's spell.

"Night Der" Reid mumbled. He cuddled closer to Morgan, falling asleep his last thought was how lucky he was. Feeling alone and lost for much of his life, Reid finally began to feel complete and at home. His dreams that night were void of any terror. Instead they were filled with hope for the future, a future with his newly fond father, a future with his team and family, a future with the love of his life, his husband.

* * *

**A/N Alright so that's bye for now. Hope I didn't disappoint.**


End file.
